Death
by what.it.takes
Summary: Looking inside character's minds the moments before they died.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own J. K. Rowling's characters. **

**James Potter:**

It was seeing that man, the man that had forced his family to hide. That had ruined so many other families and so many friends. Alice and Frank, tortured to insanity and poor Neville left behind. Marlene, brutally murdered after being tortured and searched for information by Voldemort himself. That had killed so many innocents. Many who had no idea this war was even going on.

It was knowing that his wand was left on the table, knowing that Lily and Harry's only protection was his own life. It was that that drove him to scream his last words, knowing that they would be the only thing they would have of him. Knowing he would die.

Knowing Lily would hear the unspoken 'I love you,' in his last act. The las tact to protect his family.

**Lily Potter:**

She saw what had happened to James. The man that she loved. Loved. Just a few years ago she would've laughed at the possibility of loving James Potter, much less being married and having a kid with him. Now, it was no laughing matter.

His last act had been in protecting her, and she could see the love in that act. But he knew it was fruitless. Voldemort would kill her just as easily as he had killed so many others. But, she could protect Harry. She could give Harry just one thing. She couldn't give him a perfect world, a happy family, a normal childhood, friends, a perfect home life. But, she could give him life. She could give him a chance of surviving.

So when she set Harry down in his crib, kissed his forehead for the last time and murmured an 'I love you.' She prepared herself to beg, even though it was pointless she prepared herself to die. She got ready to see James again, but more than even that,

To give her son a second chance.

**Sirius Black: **

He had to protect him. His godson, his family. The boy that the would give anything, do anything for. Because everything else he had was gone. James and Lily were dead. Alice and Frank were in permanent care of St. Mungos, insane. Marlene was dead, she had died a year before Lily and James. Right before Alice and Frank were tortured. Remus had disappeared, being a werewolf had raised suspicions to an all-time high during the war, then re-appeared though hurt beyond repair. And Peter had betrayed them all.

So he fought his cousin with all his power and cunning. He fought for all of his friends, gone. He fought for his last family member, Harry. He fought for James and Lilly, Alice and Frank, Marlene and Remus, for everyone who was gone or hurt.

And when he fell through that veil, he knew that he had fought well. James would be proud.

**Remus Lupin:**

Everything was gone. Everyone was gone. He wouldn't go through their names, through their faces and deaths. He might break. But he focused on the fact that he had something left to protect. He had Teddy, and Tonks.

But when he saw her running through the battle to him, he knew they wouldn't make it. The last of the Marauders would die a right death. Fighting for something, just as the others had. After all, Peter had died fighting for his master. The rest had died for their families.

Remus would do the same.

**Peter Pettigrew:**

He regretted it, oh how he regretted it. He regretted ever joining, the thought of ever joining.

He wished he had been as strong as the others, as loyal and trusting. He wished he would have been smarter, more handsome, funnier. He wished he could have fit in, belonged. They had taken him in, and he had killed them. Some thank-you that was.

The others might not have realized it, but he tried to get help. He was so close to telling them, but then Marlene had died. He couldn't do it. He couldn't say that she was dead, and he could've done something.

Cowardice. That was what he saw in himself. No bravery, no truth, no love or compassion. But deep down he realized it. When it hit him,when he died, it was to late to tell his best friend's son, but Peter knew it himself.

Regret changed people, made them human. Made others be able to forgive them. And Peter was no longer afraid or ashamed of seeing them again. For he had regretted and repented time and time again. And if there was one thing Peter knew about James, it was that he would always forgive.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Death: Part 2**

**A/N: Ok, so I know that in the description it says just the Marauders and Lily, but I've decided to make it a two shot and go onto some other characters that died. Thanks so much to _Lolhaily_ and _singer154_ for reviewing! **

**Marlene McKinnon: **

I died working for the order. I didn't die in battle, or peacefully in my sleep. I was captured during a raid. By Bellatrix Lestrange. I was brought to the Malfoy Manor and tortured for information. I never accomplished much in my life. I scraped by my OWLs and NEWTs, got average grades, took an average ministry job and never got promoted. Never got married, in fact, lost the man I loved to a girl who truthfully, deserved him much more than me. Watched that girl die beside me, too. Just a few seconds before me, mind you, but it counted. And it meant a lot to me. It meant I would have someone waiting.

My whole family were killed in the room next to me. My pure blood father and muggleborn mother. My halfblood brother who had three children and a wife to go home to. But I'm sure they were killed, too. But they weren't tortured like me, no. A simple Avada Kedavra from a lowly Death Eater's wand did them in. they weren't tortured and hurt at Voldemort's own hands.

I've heard the whispers about me. How much I could've become if I had only tried harder in school, set myself up with the right people. But that wasn't me. It never had been. After all, the one thing I had truly wanted in life had escaped from me. The one man I loved more than a friend or family. I hope he lives. He deserves so much more than this war torn world.

So when I looked up in Voldemort's eyes, I knew that this time, I was going to die. I doubted I'd be remembered. I doubted anyone would know. I saw the girl beside me, a flash of green light and watched her soul go. Then those cold red eyes turned on me, and I accepted my fate. I was to die, now, in this place. And when that light came, I was ready for it, too, I realized I had finally accomplished something, a feat that was long due. I had kept the Order safe, I had kept Remus safe, too. And I knew he would remember me. Even if he had to remember that girl beside me, too.

I saw my body slump to the ground, but I was elsewhere that day. I had done all I could, and that made me feel ok.

**Fred Weasley:**

I had a lot to live for. But, I had always known dying was a possibility. But I had my mum, my brothers, Ginny to live for. I had Katie to live for, to keep up on the promise I made by giving her that ring. A promise that would never be fulfilled.

I needed to help George keep the shop going. I needed to keep George himself on his feet somedays, though no one ever knew. The war got to all of us at some point or the other. We just handle it differently.

I had to live for Ginny and Harry's wedding, which we knew would be soon approaching after the war. Crazy kids. I trusted Harry, though. Not just with Ginny, but with defeating Voldemort. I knew he would make this world a different, safer place. Something we had missed out on.

I think I'm most disappointed in not being able to say my goodbyes. Mum'll take this hard, so will Ginny and Bill. Everyone will try to go on, to keep moving. Because we're Weasleys, and thats what Weasleys do. We endure. They'll pull it together, as a family. As a unit.

I'm glad that Percy's finally good with me again, though. He might not have realized it, but I missed him a lot. And that he came to us and apologized meant a lot to me. I have to say that laughing with him was a good way to go.

Now our whole family can move on together.

**Colin Creevey: **

I was sixteen when I died. I had a brother, father, mother and girlfriend to live for. But I didn't get to go home and celebrate and mourn with them. You know what's funny? If I had did what I'd been told to, to clear out because I was too young, then I would've been going home to me family, who could finally come out of hiding.

I was dueling a Death Eater. Trying to be a hero, I guess. And what I had seen around me changed me. Death, destruction. Cruelty beyond anything I had thought possible. And when I saw that green light flying to me I didn't realize what it meant until it was too late. And dodging it? Yeah right.

My last thought wasn't wise or memorable. In fact, I would rather no one have heard it in that moment.

'Oh shit.' then I was gone. Pretty funny thing to spend your last words on, right. I guess I can say I went down fighting, lived up to my Gryffindor name. And that's all fine and dandy if you really care about that crap. But truthfully, is that what your mourning, heartbroken family is going to be thinking when they find out? No.

But I won't whine, because what good will that do? I'm already dead.

**Okay, if I get 3 more reviews I might consider adding on another chapter. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
